Lincoln Clay
Lincoln Clay is the protagonist of Mafia III, the third game in the Mafia Series. He is a Vietnam War veteran who starts his own criminal empire while seeking revenge after the Marcano Crime Family killed his adopted family, the Black Mob, and left him for dead. History Background Lincoln Clay was born in January 1945. Abandoned by his mother in 1947, he grew up in Saint Michelle's Orphanage in the French Ward, New Bordeaux. When the orphanage closed its doors in 1958, he was taken in by Sammy Robinson and his wife Perla along with their son Ellis, who became like family to him. Military Service Still searching for an identity, he joined the U.S. Army in 1964 to fight in the Vietnam War, where he served in the 223rd Infantry, then later the 5th Special Forces Group. In April of 1966 he was assigned to a covert operation where he distinguished himself before C.I.A. operative John Donovan, who recommended Lincoln be brought deeper into his mission. Over time the two became close friends and colleagues. Due to his time in the Army, Lincoln is proficient with a variety of military-grade firearms and explosives, ranging from light machine guns to grenade launchers. He is an expert in stealth tactics and infiltration, able to quietly sneak up on enemies undetected before finishing them off. Lincoln also demonstrates knowledge in psychological warfare, shown by repeatedly displaying the corpses of his victims in a public area to spread fear among his enemies. Donovan mentions that Lincoln learned such tactics from their time with the CIA. Return Home Upon being discharged from the Army, he returns to New Bordeaux where he reunites with the Robinsons, who also run the Black Mob in New Bordeaux. However, the Haitian Mob have put Sammy in debt with Sal Marcano, as they were causing Sammy to lose profits from the black lottery. Following Lincoln's murder of the supposed leader, Baka, he meets with Sal, who suggests Lincoln take Sammy's place. Lincoln refuses the offer, and instead works with Giorgi in order to rob the Federal Reserve. Despite the successful heist, Sal betrays the black mob and has Sammy and all of Lincoln's friends killed, with Lincoln being shot in the head and left for dead. Father James, one of Lincoln's close friends, rescues him and nurses him back to health. Recovering, Lincoln calls on Donovan for assistance, who agrees to use his resources and expertise to spy on the Marcanos. Lincoln sets out not only to kill Sal Marcano but to systematically dismantle his operations and take them over himself, all the while building a new family of his own. Personality Lincoln is generally a calm and collected man who is loyal to family and friends. Lincoln keeps his emotions in check. He is grateful towards Sammy and his family for taking him in, seeing Sammy as a father-figure. He also saw Father James in a similar light. He would give up his personal goals and ambitions without any hesitation in order to help his adopted family out. Despite his loving relationship with his foster family, Lincoln struggled to find an identity for himself and to find a place where he could belong, possibly the reason he served in Vietnam. However, what greeted him was carnage, depravity, and unspeakable violence. Lincoln's war experiences scarred him mentally and physically, leaving him unable to sleep soundly and insisting on sleeping in the basement, most likely suffering from PTSD. To the outside world, however, Lincoln is usually personable and outgoing, willing to make friends with people of different ethnicities and look beyond the racial tensions of the time. As a criminal, he is cool, cunning and calculating with an eye for the big picture, easily working out a methodical way to reach his goals. Throughout his war with the Marcano family, Lincoln displayed a much darker side to his personality. The betrayal he suffered from the mob makes Lincoln much more cruel and bloodthirsty towards his enemies, openly displaying the bodies of victims to the public to scare all who opposed him. Lincoln's Fate :See also Mafia III Endings. Family *Sammy Robinson (foster father, deceased) *Perla Robinson (foster mother, deceased) *Ellis Robinson (foster brother, deceased) *Lily Robinson (foster aunt) Notable Murders *Baka (lieutenant, Haitian Mob) *Merle Jackson *Ritchie Doucet (boss, Dixie Mafia) *Tony Derazio (lieutenant, Marcano Crime Family) *Frank Pagani (lieutenant, Marcano crime family) *Lou Marcano (capo, Marcano crime family) *Tommy Marcano (capo, Marcano crime family) *Chester Moreau *Remy Duvall (boss, Southern Union) *Judge Holden *Nino Santangelo *Giorgi Marcano (capo, Marcano crime family) *High Priest (The Ensanglante) Trivia *According to Lincoln's dog tags, given with the collector's edition of the game, his full name is Lincoln J. Clay. *Lincoln served in the 5th Special Forces Group, one of the most decorated units of the Vietnam War. *Like Vito Scaletta, Lincoln is the recipient of the Distinguished Service Cross, the second-highest medal for battlefield heroism presented by the United States. *According to his FBI wanted poster: **Lincoln is 6'4" and 210 pounds. **He is wanted by the FBI for murder, attempted murder, and extortion. **In addition to his military service, Lincoln worked as a bartender and a mechanic. See Also *Lincoln's Journal Gallery Mafia III Prerelease 01.jpg|Lincoln in a prerelease image Lincoln Clay Prerelease.jpg|Lincoln as he appeared in the 2015 announcement trailer Lincoln Clay 04.png|Lincoln firing an RPG Lincoln Clay 05.jpg|Lincoln Clay Lincoln Clay 06.jpg|Lincoln Clay Real Nice Time 7.png|Lincoln Clay Lincoln Clay 07.png|Lincoln in Vietnam Lincoln Clay 08.jpg|Lincoln and John Donovan in Vietnam Lincoln Clay 10.png|Lincoln as a child Lincoln Clay 11.jpg|Lincoln as a child Lincoln Clay Case File 013-043o-96k-2.png|Lincoln's wanted poster Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Faster, Baby! Category:Stones Unturned Category:Sign of the Times Category:Plain of Jars Category:Protagonists Category:Boss Category:Black Mob Category:Military Category:Central Intelligence Agency Category:Featured Articles